Awayuki  Little Snow
by LeaveFishysWishbones
Summary: Genderbending alert! Netto and Enzan are now females and Meiru is now a male, as the three and their friends goes off on a friendship adventure with the snow in the early winter, will they all find true love, or is it already too late? Netto/Meiru


_**Awayuki ~ Little Snow Chapter 1: Sleepover**_

_**December 18- 4:30 PM**_

_**Hikari Residence~**_

"Yay! Curry! Mama you're the best!" Netto happily at the curry whole. She had long brown hair that went down to her back along with her headband around her forehead with bits of bangs slipping inside, a white long sleeved shirt, orange vest, black shorts with orange stripe on the sides, and orange shoes.

"My..Netto-chan, you have such a large appetite! You eat very well, soon you'll be as tall and healthy just like your father.." Haruka happily patted the brunette haired girl's head and cleaned up her plate.

"And Papa, whatcha got me for my Christmas present?" Netto asked.

"Netto-chan, you know that it'll spoil the surprise." Yuuichirou chuckled and pulled her close to his arms.

"Aww..." Netto then gazed at the TV.

"Hmm? Papa, what are you watching?" Netto asked, releasing herself from his arms.

"Just the news." Yuuichirou answered.

"Oh. Isn't watching the news boring?" She asked.

"Not really, it has many interesting events and crimes on." He answered.

"Well that sounds interesting! Anyways, I'll be heading out to Mei-kun's!" Netto then wrapped a light blue scarf around her neck, grabbed her blue PET, and ran out the door.

"Ok.." Yuuichirou sighed and waved.

"Where did she go now?" Haruka asked.

"Off to Meiru's." He answered.

_**Sakurai Residence~**_

Knock, knock!

"Coming!" The red head boy openned the door and saw Netto.

"Netto-chan!" Mei-kun cried out. The brunette haired girl gave him a gentle hug and stepped inside.

"So Mei-kun, busy tonight?" Netto asked.

"Not really, why?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I can hang out and stay a night here." She answered and threw herself on the soft comfy long couch.

"And I can probably sleep on here also!" Netto giggled and changed the channel of the television.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Mei-kun then snatched the remote from Netto.

"Hey.." Netto pouted.

"Good afternoon, Rockman!" Roll greeted.

"Good afternoon, Roll-chan." Rockman smiled.

"So how's Netto-san?" She asked.

"She's doing pretty well, except her grades in school.." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Ah, I understand." Roll sweatdropped as well.

"You know what's strange." Rockman added. This caught Roll's attention.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"It's the 18 of December and it hasn't snowed yet." Rockman answered.

"You know..that is strange." Roll nodded.

"Mhmm.." The two agreed.

"But I hope it snows before Christmas though.." Roll began to panic.

"It's only 7 days away from Christmas...I'm pretty sure we have enough time." Rockman was then startled by Roll.

"There's no time!" Roll began to shake nervously.

"Roll-chan calm down!" Rockman sweated nervously.

"Rockman, what's wrong?" Netto asked.

"Roll-chan, she's slightly in a panic attack.." Rockman answered.

"What did you do to her!" Mei-kun asked.

"Nothing! She just freaked out when it hasn't snowed!" Rockman answered.

"Oh.." Netto nodded.

"You know, It's the 18 of December and it hasn't snowed yet..that is slightly messed up." Netto added.

"Roll-chan, don't worry there's January and February left so there will be snow." Rockman said.

"I know that.." Roll sighed.

"Anyways, next subject! Wanna go walk around?" Netto asked.

"S-Sure." Mei-kun nodded and grabbed Netto's hand. Netto turned her head and gazed at her hand being held by the red head's.

"Umm..Mei-kun." Netto began to blush and gaze at him.

"Y-Yes?" Mei-kun responded.

"Hand's off?" Netto smiled in a serious way, trying not to let her tomboyish personality slip out, just to let some boy stealing her heart.

"Oh, right..forgot that you dislike romance." Mei-kun sweatdropped and released his hand from her's.

"Netto-kun.." Rockman facepalmed.

"Poor Mei-kun.." Roll facepalmed as well.

The two walked down town in Akihara. While they were walking, they saw many people setting up Christmas lights and mistletoes around the city area and putting up the grand Christmas tree in the middle of the city.

"Wow..so much holiday items..if only there was snow." Netto's eyes sparkled when the colorful lights shined on her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah." Mei-kun nodded.

"I wonder if they set up Christmas stuff in Internet City.." Roll wondered.

"I'm pretty sure." Rockman replied.

"Netto-chaan!" Dekao then ran towards, waving at the brunette haired girl.

"Oh no! Mei-kun, hide me!" Netto then wrapped her arms around Mei-kun's neck, hiding her face in his chest.

"You call this hiding!" Mei-kun blushed heavily and saw Dekao coming closer.

"Netto-chan!" Mei-kun quickly wrapped his arms around her back, hoping that Dekao didn't see her.

"Netto-chan! Hey wait...where'd she go?" Dekao asked.

"Is he serious?.." Mei-kun thought.

"Errr..she went that way-" Just then Netto released herself from Mei-kun's arms, panting and grasping for air.

"Haa! You didn't have to hold onto me that tight! I couldn't even catch a single breath in there!" Netto huffed heavilly and turned her head.

"There you are Netto-chan!" Dekao then gave her a big hug.

"C-crap! I can't breathe...D-Dekao..." Netto tried to catch a single breath.

"Hey! She's suffocating! Let her go!" Mei-kun cried out. Netto's face began to turn pale and blue.

"H-huh?" Dekao then dropped the brunette haired girl onto the cold ground.

"Oww!.." Netto then fainted from exhaustion.

"Now look what you've done!" Mei-kun then pulled her into his arms.

"N-Netto-kun?.." Rockman sweated nervously.

"Don't worry, gutsu. She'll be fine." Gutsman added.

"I hope I don't end up like her.." Roll then turned her head at Gutsman, glaring at him.

"Y-You wont..gutsu.." Gutsman backed away slowly.

"Now what are we going to do now? You ruined Netto-chan's walk!" Mei-kun grinded his teeth at Dekao.

"S-sorry.." Dekao sighed.

"Roll, will you go out on a date with Gutsman?" Gutsman asked. Roll then backed away and wrapped her arms around Rockman's.

"N-No way! In your dreams! I happen to want to be with Rockman instead of you!" Roll shouted and pressed her chest against his arm gently. Gutsman then widenned his eyes at her.

"W-Why are you doing that to blue boy, de gutsu! Why not me!" Gutsman asked angrilly.

"Because I like him, that's why. Does that answer to your question?" Roll asked.

"I feel so lucky.." Rockman thought happily to himself, blushing faintly.

"You like him! Don't you like me, de gutsu!" Gutsman asked.

"I like you Gutsman, as a friend, but I like Rockman, as a best friend!" Roll giggled. Rockman's mouth widenned.

"Ok..I was wrong at that one.." Rockman sweatdropped and sighed.

"F-Fine, de gutsu! But when we get under the mistletoe together, you're going to have to kiss me then! A-And we'll be together, you'll see, de gutsu!" Gutsman then left the homepage.

"Y-Yeah!" Dekao added and left.

"Finally that's over.." Roll sighed and released her arms from Rockman's.

"Finally that's over." Mei-kun facepalmed.

"So Roll-chan..was that true you said back there?.." Rockman asked, rubbing the back of his helmet nervously.

"About me saying that I like you? Of course! You're my best friend and you'll always be!" Roll answered.

"Oh, ok." Rockman sighed with depression. Roll lowered her eyebrows.

"Rockman, is something bothering you?" She asked with a worried look.

"N-No, not at all." Rockman tried to fix his face expression.

"You sure?.." She then walked closer to him.

"Yes." He nodded and looked down at the ground. He then saw a pink hand resting on his chest.

"E-Eh?.." He faced forward and saw Roll close to his face. He began to sweat nervously.

"Are you really-really sure?" She asked again, making sure he tells her the truth.

"Y-Yes!.." Rockman began to blush heavilly. Roll smiled at his reaction.

"You're blushing!" Roll began to blush lightly.

"I-I'm not blushing! It's just the sunset that's making my face red!" He lied. Roll began to laugh.

"Silly! There's no sunset, yet!" Roll giggled lightly.

"Netto-chan, Netto-chan?" The brunette haired girl woke up. She openned her eyes slowly and looked around the city area.

"Hmm? What happened?" Netto asked, standing up steadily.

"You fainted." Mei-kun answered.

"Oh yeah..that Dekao, thinks that he can do such things to me! Well I don't think so..he nearly almost killed me back there." Netto crossed her arms and huffed, she then heard a cry and loud footsteps coming nearby.

"W-woah!" The long white haired girl with black stripes ran towards to Netto, carrying a heavy pile of paper. She wore a sleeveless black dress that went above her knees with a red vest, and black slippers.

"H-Hey..isn't that-"

"Hey! Watch out!-" She then crashes into Netto, knocking the pile of paper everywhere on the cold cement.

"Oww..." The white haired girl rubbed her nose.

"E-Enzan-chan!" Netto cried out and gently pushed her off of her chest.

"You need to be careful next time." Mei-kun added.

I'm sorry.." Enzan then helped Netto stood up.

"That's okay." Netto sighed with relief and gazed at the papers that was all over the sidewalk.

"Aww! Now Daddy is going to get mad at me! What am I going to do?" Enzan bit her lip and hid her face.

"It's okay Enzan-chan, we'll help you, right Netto-chan?" Mei-kun nudged her arm.

"Y-yeah." Netto rubbed her arm and picked up a few papers.

"Thank you, Mei-kun, Netto-san." Enzan smiled and picked up the papers as well.

"So anyways, Enzan-chan, why are you taking these papers to your father?" Mei-kun asked.

"Because it's his errands that he needs to run but he didn't have time to do it so he sent me to get it for him." Enzan answered.

"Oh, I see. Well these papers has many weird problems and questions.." Netto squinted at the paper.

"Ehehe.." Enzan sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Well is that all of it?" Mei-kun asked.

"Yep, that should be." Enzan nodded.

"Here's the paper, and make sure not to drop them." Netto and Mei-kun gently and slowly placed the pile of papers on top of the other pile of Enzan's.

"Now be careful, Enzan, there's a few blocks away to get to your Papa's company building, thingy! Eheh!" Netto laughed nervously and waved at her.

"I will! Thanks you two!" Enzan smiled and kept walking.

"Now lets go to the park and hopefully we don't encounter any problems again.." Netto said.

"Agreed." Mei-kun nodded.

The two walked to the Akihara Park.

"Hmm..I sorta want to go to the amusement park though." She added.

"Well I didn't bring any money so we can't go." Mei-kun said.

"Aww.." Netto sighed and fixed her blue scarf.

"It's getting a bit windy now." Netto gazed up in the dark cloudy sky, she then turned her head at Mei-kun, who was just standing there, gazing at her.

"Mei-kun, you look so warm in those clothes." Mei-kun looked down on his clothes. He was wearing a red scrarf, long green sleeved shirt, a blue vest, and a long black jeans along with dark red shoes.

"Yes, but Netto-chan, you need to wear better clothes than that." Mei-kun added. Netto huffed heavilly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey! That's rude to say about my clothes!" Netto yelled.

"N-No, that's not what I meant, what I meant to say is that you need to wear warmer clothes then that!.." Mei-kun corrected nervously. Netto blinked twice and smiled.

"Sorry..I thought you were insulting my clothes." Netto said.

"No, I would never do that.." Mei-kun sighed.

"After we finish 8th grade, we'll be freshman next year.." Mei-kun added.

"Yeah, only 6 months left." Netto said.

"And it'll be summer at that time." Mei-kun smiled.

"Yeah except winter is my favorite season.." Netto pouted and stared at the ground restless.

"Netto-chan..you're still waiting for snow?.." Mei-kun wondered.

"Please snow already!" Netto raised her arms up in the air.

"N-Netto-kun.." Rockman smiled nervously.

"W-What is she doing?.." Roll asked, nervously smiling.

"Netto-chan, I'll push you." Mei-kun pointed at the swing set.

"Ok.." Netto nodded.

The two then ran towards to the swing set. They found two swings left open.

"Alright, ready?" Mei-kun asked.

"Yep." Netto nodded and held onto the chain tightly.

"Here I come!" Mei-kun ran with all of his might and pushed her high up into the air. He ran under her right after he pushed her. This almost gave Netto a heart attack.

"M-Mei-kun! That's dangerous! You might not know when you'll probably get hurt!" Netto cried out.

"Don't worry about it, that's called an underdog! Keep swinging!" Mei-kun chuckled lightly.

"Hmphh...you should at least know that I was worried about you.." Netto sighed and continued swinging.

"Netto-chan really gives alot of hints that she cares about Mei-kun." Roll giggled.

"Yeah, she does." Rockman nodded.

"And while you're at it, I'll swing as well." Mei-kun then sat comfortably on the swing and started swinging.

"M-Mei-kun, look." Netto stopped swinging and rest on the swing. She pointed the sky as her eyes glistens. Mei-kun stopped swinging and followed her finger and looked up into the sky.

"I-It's.." Mei-kun was speechless.

"It's snowing!" Netto cried out cheerfully.

_**6:12 PM**_

"Mama, Papa, I'm home! I also brought along Mei-kun!" Netto then ran to her mother and gave her a huge hug.

"N-Netto-chan?.." Haruka smiled.

"Mama, it's snowing! Look.." Netto pointed out the window.

"I noticed that! Isn't that wonderful?" She asked, patting Netto's head.

"And also, can I stay a night at Mei-kun's?" Netto asked.

"Hmm..well, that's what your father needs to answer.." Haruka said.

"Ok, where is he?" Netto asked, releasing herself from her mother's arms.

"He's upstairs, changing." Haruka answered.

"Ok, come on Mei-kun!" Netto and Mei-kun both ran upstairs to go find Yuuichirou.

"Papa? You there?" Netto knocked on the door. The door opens.

"Welcome back Netto, so how was your date with Mei?" He asked. Netto began to blush heavily.

"I-I didn't go on a date with him! Anyways, I want to ask you if I can stay a night over at Mei-kun's. Is that okay?" Netto asked.

"Well..did you ask your mother?" He asked.

"Yes and she said that it's up to you to answer." Netto said.

"Well then, my answer is yes, you may stay a night at Mei's but don't do anything else but hang out." Yuuichirou said.

"We wont, I promise! I'll be right back!" Netto ran inside her room, slamming the door.

"What is she?.." Mei-kun twitched nervously from Netto's reaction.

"She acts like this whenever she goes to a sleepover." Yuuichirou chuckled lightly and walked downstairs.

SLAM!

"Stop slamming your door!" Mei-kun shouted.

"Alright, lets go!" She snatched his hand and ran down the steps.

"Mama, Papa, I'll be heading out!" Netto called.

"Ok, be home tomorrow ok?" Haruka said.

"I will, bye!" Netto and Mei-kun walked out the door.

"Two love birds." Yuuichriou chuckled.

"Oh Papa, stop teasing them!" Haruka giggled.

_**Sakurai Residence~**_

"Alright! I call this couch!" Netto threw herself on the couch.

"You didn't have to call it because I have my own bed.." Mei-kun sweatdropped.

"You can sleep down here with me." Netto added. Mei-kun began to blush.

"R-Really?...here, with you?" Mei-kun asked.

"Yeah, on the floor." Netto replied. Mei-kun then fell down stupidly.

"Oh Netto-san.." Roll sweatdropped.

"Poor Mei-kun.." Rockman nodded.

"Ne-ne, Rockman, would you like to sleep with me?.." Roll asked with a shy smile. Rockman began to blush.

"Err..I.." Rockman scratched his cheek nervously with sweat.

"I was only kidding!" Roll giggled.

"And you got tricked by a girl Rockman! Nice one Roll!" Netto thumbed up at the pink navi.

"Haha, you too Netto-san! Way to word it!" Roll thumbed up back at the brunette haired girl.

"Haa..." Rockman sweatdropped with a sigh.

"So what's for dinner?" Netto asked.

"Well, I have leftover soup.." Mei-kun answered.

"What kind of soup?" Netto asked.

"It's sorta like rice soup with chicken but I guess we call it porridge." Mei-kun said.

"Oh ok, I'll eat it then." Netto said and hopped off the couch.

"But you have to heat it up though!" Mei-kun added.

"Hmm..what do you want to do, Rockman?" Roll asked.

"I don't know.." He replied.

"We can probably go walk around Internet City and check out the decorations." She added.

"Ok." Rockman nodded and took Roll's hand. The pink navi gazed at her hand being held by his. She began to blush lightly with a shy smile.

"Yummy! Who made this Mei-kun?" The brunette haired girl asked, finishing one last bite.

"I-I did." Mei-kun replied.

"Wow! I should marry you so you can cook me delicious food!" Netto joked and laughed lightly. After she was done cleaning the plate, she threw herself again on the couch and gazed at a white cat whose foot and paws were brown, especially it's ears.

"Nyauu." The cat answered.

"Aww..Neko-chan, do you want to snuggle with me?.." The brunette haired girl gently picked up the white cat into her arms.

"Careful, she just had her collar off so her neck is now slightly stiff." The red headed boy added and sat next to Netto.

"Oh right..you're so cute.." She tickled her nose and gently scratched the chin.

"Nyauu..." The cat smiled lightly and closed her eyes.

"Neko-chan is so cute.." Netto's eyes sparkled. She continued scratching the cat gently in ichy places.

"Hey Netto-chan, why don't you get your own pet?" Mei-kun added.

"Hey Mei-kun, what happened to Rush?" Netto talked back.

"Err..I don't know." He said nervously.

"I thought so!" Netto giggled.

_**Internet City with Rockman and Roll...**_

"Wow! Such colorful decorations!" Roll's eyes sparkled as the christmas lights were turned on.

"I have a feeling that this may be a colorful holiday!" Rockman nodded.

"What I want for Christmas is a kiss.." Roll thought to herself quietly with a heavy sigh and gazed at Rockman. The blue navi began to feel shy towards her.

"Roll-chan?..." Rockman tilted his head with a confused look, wondering what Roll was thinking about. Roll giggled lightly and stopped. The pink navi sighed again and rest both of her hands on her chest where her soul emblem was on.

"A kiss from you, the navi that I truly love." Roll took a deep breath and turned to him again.

"Roll-chan, is something bothering you?" He asked curiously. Roll gazed at him and nodded.

"No." She blinked twice and smiled cheerfully. "...Thank goodness he didn't hear that..." She said again with a slight smile.

"Mei-kun, we should like, watch a scary movie!" Netto pulled a large pillow towards to her chest and squeezed it.

"Why?" Mei-kun asked.

"Because I want too! And it'll be such a thrill!" Netto began to shake.

"Fine." Mei-kun sighed and changed the channel.

"Ohh!..." Netto bit her lip when she saw a girl being chased by zombies.

"Scary...I'm getting chills in my bones.." Netto said and hid behind the pillow.

"Oh and I thought you want to watch a scary movie." Mei-kun sweatdropped.

"I do! But...this is so exciting! Come hide with me!" Netto pulled the red headed boy onto the couch roughly and threw a large pillow at him.

"Ow!" Mei-kun rubbed his arm.

"Sorry." Netto giggled nervously.

"What are you two watching?" The two navis asked.

"Oh, you two are already back?" Netto asked, looking down at her blue PET that was showing Rockman and Roll together.

"Yeah." The two nodded.

"How was your date, Roll?" Mei-kun asked with a sly grin. Roll began to blush lightly and smiled.

"It wasn't a date." Roll began to huff and openned one eye at Rockman.

"Yeah, it wasn't a date." Rockman added, trying to defend himself from embarrasment.

"Ok, whatever you say.." Netto rolled her eyes and got back to the TV.

"Hello, Netto-san?" Roll added. Netto turned her head.

"What?" She responded.

"What are you watching?" Roll asked.

"A zombie movie!" Netto grinned and turn her head back at the TV again.

"What kind?" She asked, tilting her head in wonder.

"Chase of the living dead..." Netto's face darkenned and stared at Roll with a creepy grin. Roll began to shake and weep in fear.

"O-Oh.." Roll sweated nervously and gazed at the television screen. There was a girl running away from the flesh-eating zombies, along with a baby being held close to her arms and chest.

"Can we watch?" Rockman asked.

"Sure." Netto held her PET against her chest so the two navis can watch.

"That looks...bloody." Rockman added.

"Very." Roll nodded.

"Ahh! Get away...please, no, my baby!" The baby then was dropped from the girl's arms and was eaten by the zombies.

"No! Not the baby!" Mei-kun cried out and hid his head onto Netto's chest. Netto's eyes began to twitch at Mei-kun's reactions.

"Get off of me!" Netto pushed the red headed boy off of her chest and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ow.." Mei-kun rubbed his head and gazed up into the ceiling.

"Mei-kun, that's no place to hide.." Roll facepalmed.

"Ahhh! No, dear god, please! Noo!..." The girl was then eaten brutally by the horde of zombies.

"Hahaha, it's about time that lady got killed!" Netto bursted out laughing.

"You're so mean." Rockman crossed his arms and frowned.

"What if that happens to you?.." Roll sighed and gazed at Netto.

"Yeah Netto-chan, what if?" Mei-kun asked and finally stood up.

"It wont, because zombies don't exist!" Netto crossed her arms and grinned.

"She's always thinking so positive when it's always negative.." Roll frowned.

"That's how she is." Rockman sighed.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Lets see, it's only eight, we still have plenty of time left before we go to sleep.." Mei-kun rubbed his chin and gazed at the ceiling.

"We can play truth or dare!" Netto added. The three turn their heads at her.

"Sure, why not." Mei-kun added. The two navis gasped.

"Eh...we pass." The two added.

"Oh no you two don't! You're playing with us either you like it or not!" Netto gave the two a death glare.

"Fine.." Rockman sighed and sat on a holographic chair next to Roll.

"Alright, I'll go first! Rockman, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Roll?"

"As a friend, yes." Rockman lied and looked at Roll who was smiling.

"As a friend, he says.." Roll no longer smiled, bit her lip and sighed.

"Your turn, Rockman." Mei-kun reminded the blue navi.

"Roll-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok...nothing mean..." Rockman bit his lip and thought. "...Hmm, I got it!..." He thought and turned to her.

"I dare you to pick truth instead of dare."

"What?.." Roll frowned and sighed.

"Fine, truth."

"Nice going, Rockman." Netto facepalmed.

"He's so nice to you, Roll." Mei-kun smiled.

"Y-Yeah.." Roll began to blush.

"Is it true that you like me?" Rockman asked, nervously.

"Of course I do, didn't I just told you that today?" Roll smiled with a confused look.

"Oh, I simply forgot..." Rockman facepalmed, feeling stupid.

"Aww.." Netto awed with a light blush.

"How cute." Mei-kun nodded.

"Anyways, Mei-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Netto-san anywhere you want to!" Roll smirked.

"A-Anywhere!" Netto cried out.

"Hmm.." Mei-kun rubbed his chin and gazed at Netto.

"You better not be thinking about something perverted, you.." Netto growled.

"I'm not! Here, lend me your hand." Mei-kun said.

"Ok.." Netto did what he said and held her hand up to him.

"Now watch." Mei-kun glared at Roll and turned his head at Netto's hand. He then pecked lightly on it and gently placed her hand on her lap.

"There." Mei-kun gazed at Netto who was blushing lightly.

"T-thanks Mei-kun, that was better." Netto took a deep breath and sighed with relief.

"Hehe.." Roll giggled lightly.

"Now Roll, it's your turn!" Mei-kun's eyes flashed at her.

"E-Eh?.." Roll began to sweat nervously.

"Truth or dare?" Mei-kun asked.

"Uhh..." Roll became speechless.

"And if you don't choose dare then you're a chicken!" Mei-kun taunted.

"Grr, dare!" Roll shouted.

"Payback time.." Mei-kun smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Rockman on the lips until I tell you to stop!" The three exept Mei-kun, gasped. Rockman began to turn bright red as a tomatoe and Roll felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh...Mei-kun, nice one.." Netto smiled and turned her head back to the screen of the PET.

"Oh no...if I do this, then what will Rockman think of me then?.." Roll began to sweat nervously.

"What's wrong, afraid?" Mei-kun grinned wickedly. Roll closed her eyes tightly and began to panic.

"No, no, no!...this can't be happening! I'm so stupid, this isn't where I wanted to have my first kiss! I want to kiss him someplace private for a good reason, not from a stupid dare!.." Roll openned her eyes slowly and saw the blue navi close to her, face to face.

"Roll-chan, if you don't want to, I can...just do it for you." Rockman turned his head away, trying to hide his revealing blush.

"Rockman.." Roll lowered her eyebrows and gazed at him.

"It's only a dare, Roll..just get it over with so you wont make yourself stupid!" She thought for awhile and finally grab a hold of Rockman's cheek. She turned his head, facing at her face and held it closer that she could feel his breath.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Roll closed her eyes and kissed him, hiding their moment, she hid their faces with her hand.

"Hey, I can't see lip to lip!" Netto cried out.

"Roll, come on, stop blocking it!" Mei-kun cried out as well.

"Errmmm.." Rockman's eyes widenned.

"Well?" Netto raised an eyebrow. Roll didn't do as they say, she still hid the "scene" with her hand.

"Fine, fine, you can stop now!" Mei-kun facepalmed, feeling as if he was defeated. Roll then released her lip from Rockman's and revealed their faces.

"What the!" Netto and Mei-kun both gasped.

"Mrrrphh!..." Rockman had a tape, sticked onto his mouth.

"Hey, you didn't kiss him!" Netto cried out.

"Yes I did and bleh...who knew tape would taste so terrible?.." Roll wiped her mouth.

"Damn it..." Mei-kun sighed and lay flat on the floor with a depressed face.

"Mei-kun..." Netto sweatdropped at his reactions.

"Whew, and that was a close one though.." Roll thought and turned to the blue navi.

"Mrrrrphhh!" Rockman finally then pulled the tape off of his mouth.

"Ow.." Rockman rubbed his nose.

"I even accidentally smacked my nose down.." Rockman covered his nose and his blush from embarrassment.

"Rockman, are you okay?" Roll asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Rockman responded.

"Ok, Netto, truth or dare?" Roll turned to the brunette haired girl.

"W-Well..." Netto sweated nervously.

"Hmm? What's wrong?.." Roll tilted her head and smiled lightly.

"...S-Shit, what if she gives me a lovey-dovey dare!..." The brunette haired girl thought with a slight sweat, running down her cheeks.

"Netto-chan?" Mei-kun raised an eyebrow.

"D-Dare."

"I dare you to slap Mei-kun across the face until his cheeks turns red!"

"Sounds good to me!" Netto smiled and raised her hand.

"Crap!" Mei-kun cried out.

_**Hikari Residence- 11:57 PM**_

_"Are you sure, we should do this?"_

_"Yeah, but let's leave a note so she'll know."_

_"Ok."_

_"This is for Netto, we have to protect everyone."_

_"I know, but it's very risky though."_

_"Yes it is, and who ever has done such a horrible thing to cause this, will pay."_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
